Mistakes
by FrostPheyonix
Summary: When Dave messed up, time wasn't the only thing affected. Only with Jade's help can he fix his mistake and save every dimension of space and every year. NOTE: This is my first attempt at a major crossover. It is continually based around Jade and Dave, but other characters are of equal importance.
1. Prologue

When Dave messed up, time wasn't the only thing affected. Only with Jade's help can he fix his mistake and save every dimension of space and every year.

* * *

><p>Jade looked at the blond with concern. He sat with his head in his hands.<p>

"I fucked up."

"How?"

"I tried to go back in time. Tried to kill Jack so many times. Finally I got close, but he ran. I tried to follow him, but he went through space. Jade, you gotta help me find him before he finds someone else." He looked rattled.

"Dave, how many times did you see yourself die?"

"Doesn't matter, just. Please help me with this."

"Fine, I suppose I can do that." She pouted some. "But please remember that it's going to be really hard to find him. It'll take a lot of time."

"I have more than enough time." He stood, dusting his god-tier clothes off. Jade smiled slightly.

"That's the Dave I know." She hugged him. "Now ready to start looking?"

"Yep. Do your magic, Space Witch."

She concentrated and soon they were no longer anywhere they really recognized. Jade grabbed Dave's arm to hold herself up.

"Good news is, it actually worked. Bad new is, that took a lot out of me. We'll have to wait for me to regain my energy now." She looked a little crestfallen. "Sorry I'm not better Dave. I wish I could help you better."

"No Jade, you did great. I really appreciate it." He smiled, trying to cheer her up. Yeah he himself was disappointed, but he couldn't let her know that. "Now, just to figure out where exactly we are."


	2. Begin: Fairies and Dragons

**So the prologue was really short, and a little obscure really and this chapter is also short. Whoops.**

* * *

><p>After a little bit, Jade was able to walk fine without Dave's help. They made their way to a nearby city, getting lost in the mass of people. Someone collided with Dave, knocking the both of them to the ground. Jade turned, surprise on her face. Dave picked up his shades and replaced them on his face before turning to the other who spoke first.<p>

"Hey, what the hell? Don't you know how to walk?" The boy with pink hair shouted. "Now I'm gonna get caught by her!" An armored hand grabbed the back of his scarf, lifting him up. "Put me down, dammit!"

"You realize that it was your fault, right Natsu?" The red-haired woman spoke with a frown. She slung the boy over her shoulder, offering her free hand to help Dave up. "I apologize. It is my fault he was running in the first place."

"Naw, it's fine. Can I ask a question lady?" Dave stood with her help, a little frightened at how easily she yanked him up.

"Go ahead. Also, the name's Erza." She put a hand on her hip, waiting for him to speak.

"Okay, so where is this?"

"You're in Magnolia. One of the cities in Fiore." Dave turned to look at Jade.

"And are you sure Jack had come here?" She nodded.

"Positive. I followed his traces exactly."

"Alright." He turned his gaze back to Erza. "I don't suppose that you can point us in the direction of a place to stay, could you?"

"I'm sure our master would allow you to stay. Come with me." She turned and started walking briskly. The boy named Natsu struggled in her grip, howling on how he'd be sure to beat her up later. Dave looked at Jade with confusion and she shrugged, following as quick as possible. They were soon in front of a huge building with sturdy doors. She pushed them open with no struggle. It allowed the group to see into what looked like a pub. People sat at the tables drinking and laughing. A little old man sitting on the bar waved to the two in front of the kids.

"Who did you bring now, Erza?"

"Never asked their name, but they need a place to stay." She set Natsu down more than a little ungracefully. He rose, smoke coming out his nose.

"Well in that case, welcome young ones! This is the wonderful guild house of Fairy Tail!"

"Like a fantasy story?" Dave asked, a brow quirking up. "Because I mean yeah I believe in some pretty obscure stuff, but there's no such thing as Cinderella."

"Who's Cinderella? No like an actual tail. You must be dense." The pink haired boy snorted. "Anyways, you owe me for making me fall! Fight me!" He roared, flames shooting into the air. Jade leaped behind Dave who quickly drew his sword from his specibus. Erza looked at him with interest.

"A fellow requip mage?"

"Requip? No, this is just my strife stuff."

"I challenge you then."

"Erza you can't! I challenged him first!" She swung a fist down on his head and he was sprawled on the ground.

"And now you can't fight him because I beat you. Stranger-"

"Dave. And this is Jade." She waved from behind him, staying where she was.

"Dave, then. I challenge you to a fight. If I beat you, you become a part of this guild. You beat me, and we provide free lodgings and food."

"I can't join."

"Then beat me." Dave cursed under his breath. She reminded him of Bro in that way of giving him a glimpse of chance, but not actually giving it to him.

"Alright, fine. I accept your terms." A ring was formed nearly immediately, a blond girl tugging Jade away from Dave, insisting it was not safe.

"You damned brats! If you're going to fight, do it outside!" The mob was out the door before he could finish speaking. He followed as quickly as possible, hoping that he could keep the damage down at least a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the beginning of the first jump. I'm also doing this mostly for me, but if you enjoy it, I'd be happy to hear what other fandoms you'd like in it! Just leave a review and your opinion will be heard. Already scheduled-Supernatural, Free!, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Pokemon, Attack on Titan, Disney, and Eragon. <strong>

**Anyways, have a good day, and happy reading. ^^**


End file.
